


Last Minute Shopping-Fu

by ricketyjukeboxer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mario Brothers, nerd jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/pseuds/ricketyjukeboxer
Summary: Charlie goes to great lengths for the perfect Winchester stocking stuffers.





	Last Minute Shopping-Fu

 

  


As Hermione Granger flies through the air, Charlie has to stop and wonder if her dark side hasn't taken over for Christmas. A roundhouse kick is probably the least chill she can muster, but these gifts are important, damnit. She hits his chest, the asshole will be fine, if dazed.

When Charlie blinks, she realizes it was a vivid fantasy only and the man in the pea-green hoodie is still staring at her with that smug look on his face.

***

"Luigi?" Sam peers over the edge of the laptop. Even this close to Christmas (with company in the bunker no less), he's still scanning newspapers for cases.

"Get this," Charlie mocks as she leans back in her chair. "You're tall and skinny--"

"And I'm short and fat?" Dean interrupts from his place at the other end of the table. The words themselves are muffled because he's currently eating a sandwich.

Choosing to ignore him, Charlie continues. "And your brothers who save the world from weirdo monsters. It's perfect."

Bewildered, Sam shakes his head. "I don't know anything about plumbing," he notes and Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Did you ever see a Mario brother fix a pipe?"

"She's got you there, Luigi," Dean snarks. "And what about Cas?" A question Dean is perpetually asking.

"Princess Peach?" Charlie tries with a waggle of her eyebrows, much to Sam's chortling delight.

Taking another obscenely large bite of his sandwich, Dean mulls that over before shaking his head. "Nah. He's saving us more than we're saving him." That's his issue with that comparison? Charlie just about beams.

"Oh, well then how about Yoshi? The dinosaur who helps them out of trouble and who Mario occasionally rides." And that has Sam guffawing.

Instead of answering directly, Dean stands, picks up his plate and gives Charlie a click of his tongue and finger guns before heading back to the kitchen. So it's official then.

****

"Look man, I need this Luigi." She tries reasoning first.

Normally, Charlie is the sort of person who shops online and has the presents shipped directly. No muss, no fuss, lots of nerdy options for her LARP group. She'd already purchased Sam and Dean's gifts before they'd even invited her to spend Christmas with them at the bunker. But the opportunity for clever stocking stuffers had presented itself too late for even the speediest shipping and last night's conversation had driven her out into the fray of last minute Christmas shopping.

So here she is at the third Game Stop of the day, one Luigi Pikachu left in all of Kansas (apparently), and this jerkface clutching it like he's won the lottery.

"What'll you give me for it?" He leers at her.

A punch in the glass jaw, Charlie thinks, but smiles, recalling Dean's flirting tutelage from years before. "What would you like?" She can do this.

"A date with you," the guy starts innocently and Charlie almost feels sorry for him. He's probably a nice guy, even with that smarmy smirk he pulled earlier. "With a happy ending." And there it is.

Smile, imaginary Dean says in her head. Touch his arm, reel him in. Charlie forces a laugh, batting at the guy's arm. "Name and number, hot stuff?" She pulls out her phone, ready for his details which he gives with the sort of triumphant look on his face that makes Charlie wish she'd just gone with the roundhouse kick from her fantasy.

It only takes her a few seconds of tapping before she's pulled up the guy's identity and bank account information. Turning the phone around, she watches the color drain from 'Brad Mitchell's' face.

The thing about the Winchesters is that they haven't changed her, but they've sure as hell made her better at being herself.

"Hand over the Luigi-chu," she orders.

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://ricketyjukeboxer.tumblr.com)


End file.
